pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Arachnorb
The Arachnorb family is a species of enemies in the Pikmin games, which resemble giant spiders. The first member of the family that was introduced is the Beady Long Legs, as an official mini-boss in the first game; it is found just once in the game excluding Challenge Mode and has its own music. The other two members are not found until Pikmin 2. The name is derived from daddy longlegs, and the family name itself is derived from arachnid and orb. Beady Long Legs Scientific Name: Pseudoarachnia armoralis The Beady Long Legs first appears as a mini-boss in Pikmin, and reappears in Pikmin 2 as a more common boss, in the main game and Challenge Mode. The only attack it has is stomping around, but its large feet make this more dangerous than it sounds. Its body is its primary weak point; defeating it is easiest with a squadron of 5-10 Yellow Pikmin (in Pikmin 1, at least), because they can be thrown higher, and it can squash a large army easily. In Pikmin 2, however, he has a larger leg span, meaning Yellow Pikmincan be used, but so can other pikmin as well. When defeated, it instantly disintegrates into dust, releasing the contents from its orbular torso. Man-at-Legs Scientific Name: Pseudoarachnia navaronia The Man-at-Legs first appeared as a boss in Pikmin 2. Unlike the two other known Arachnorbs, it is a biomechanical creature and has very spindly feet that can't squash Pikmin, making its battle strategy different. It moves around quickly, and stops only to use its blaster-like weapon to attack when it has been agitated with attacks. It has its flaws, though; there is a visible laser it uses to target the Pikmin, making it obvious where it's going to shoot. These enemies are usually found in arenas that have barriers and obstacles that can be used as shields against the blasts. The best way to defeat it is to run for cover when it begins firing, attack when it lowers its body, and hide again when it shakes the Pikmin off. Another great way to defeat this beast is to take a large mob of Purple Pikmin, and while it lays dormant in the ground, pummel it with all of them by throwing them; this should lower its health substantially if done correctly. When it dies, it explodes spectacularly, quite differently from its relatives. As a side note, this enemy cannot be petrified while it is dormant. Raging Long Legs Scientific Name: Pseudoarachnia furiendis Raging Long Legs is a boss in Pikmin 2. It bears a resemblance to the Beady Long Legs in overall body structure, but has bigger, hairier feet, a larger body, is shiny and black with purple bands, and moves more slowly. Like the Man-at-Legs (but with stomping instead), if it is harmed enough that it becomes agitated, it shakes any attacking Pikmin off and starts stomping madly. This is extremely dangerous since its feet are very large, and Pikmin take a little time to get up after they are shaken off. Its body is so large, however, that any kind of Pikmin can be thrown without waiting, and dodging it should be a rather trivial thing, so it isn't hard to defeat as long as Pikmin are called back before it rages. It dies in the same manner as the Beady Long Legs, ejecting its possessions from its body and crumbling into dust. If this creature does not have any treasure to drop, it will instead drop thirty Mitites. Category:Arachnorbs Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 1